


Oyasumi

by Starly_Studios



Series: CountDisaster² works [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Based on a song, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starly_Studios/pseuds/Starly_Studios
Summary: A song sung in the middle of the night.A kinda song fic based on ‘my time’ by bo en.
Relationships: Dooku/Anakin Skywalker, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dooku/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: CountDisaster² works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045302
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: New SW Canon Server Works





	Oyasumi

**Author's Note:**

> For Fluff week.

Obi-Wan woke up in cold sweat, jerking up from the bed.

Panting, the man in bed ran a hand through his wet hair. A single mantra went through his head.

_Just a nightmare. It’s just a nightmare._

After calming down, Obi-Wan looked around, noticing that neither Anakin nor Dooku were on the bed. That was expected, of course. Tonight, Anakin was off on a mission with Ahsoka while Dooku had chosen to help pull his newest Padawan, Rael Aveross, an all-nighter Padawan to research for his upcoming thesis.

Tonight, it was just him alone.

Getting up from the bed, Obi-Wan slipped out of the silk sheets and walked out the bedchambers. He would have just spent the night meditating had this happened a few years ago, however Obi-Wan desperately needed a warm drink and get back to bed. 

“I thought you were sleeping, my dear.” Obi-Wan startled as he faced Dooku, the man sitting down on a floor cushion holding a steaming cup of tea.

“I...I—“ Obi-Wan stuttered out in his sleep deprived state.

“Had a nightmare…?” Dooku finished his sentence. Reluctantly, Obi-Wan nodded.

Both men stared at each other before Dooku set his cup down on the low table. He opened his arms, a silent ask.

Sighing, Obi-Wan obliged the man and sat in his lap, settling down on the warmth before two strong arms held him.

“ _Close_ —” Dooku pressed a kiss to Obi-Wan’s hair. “ _Your eyes, you’ll be here soon_.”

“ _Ichi ni san shi go fun_ ,” Dooku continued to sing in his beautiful tenor as he radiated calm into the Force, a sleeping suggestion gently pressing through the bond between them. “ _Tokidoki, hontou ni netai. Demo, kono waado dekinai_.”

“ _O. Ya. Su. Mi_ ,” Dooku gentle sings, patting along with the beat. “ _Oyasumi. Oyasumi. Oyasu_ …”

“ _Oyasumi, oyasumi_.” Obi-Wan’s mind started to become fuzzy with the haze of exhaustion. “ _Close your eyes and you’ll leave this dream_.”

“ _Oyasumi, oyasumi_ ,” Dooku sang as he gently caressed Obi-Wan’s hair. “ _I know that it's hard to do_.”

“ _Days go by, shou ga nai. Moments pass, shattered glass_.” Obi-Wan’s eyes closed as he surrendered to the comfort and sleep. “ _Hands of time. Where's that chime?_ ”

“ _In my head_ ,” Dooku smiled, slightly broken with mostly healed trauma. “ _I’ll just. I’ll just_.”

“ _I’ll just._ ”

The night was silent as the two lovers embraced each other. The night was quiet as Dooku drank up his tea and carried Obi-Wan onto their bed, drawing up the emptier covers onto them.

The night was comforting as they slept.

**Author's Note:**

> HC: Serenno actually has Japanese as a dialect of Serenno, making ‘Dooku’ in-universe actually _worse_ for a name. (Yan was a name Dooku was given by his Finder since his Finder knew ‘Serenia Japanese’ and Dooku was not a nice name to have in that dialect.)


End file.
